Power to protect the future
|details = I have a letter from a young person in Beirut. It says thank you for discovering the tomb and that he would like to hear about that story so please come to town. The Scholar of the town who has made many requests also would very much like you to go. I'm counting on you! |step1 = /Happily talking grandfather/Beirut/Youth/ I've been waiting. Thanks for seeing to the grave. My grandfather was thrilled. That grave is actually supposed to belong to that giant I told you about. When he was young, my grandfather heard that story and was really moved. So he started taking care of it with his friends. He went on and on about it to me... |step2 = /Chance to defeat the Mongol forces/Beirut/Youth/ At that time, the Mongol army was without a commander, as their general was stationed at Damascus. Realizing the opportunity at hand, the Manluk army prepared for war. They enlisted men within their territory. That man, who had been living as a farmer in the area around Bethlehem, was among those warriors. Despite his great physique, he was known to have a gentle disposition. |step3 = /To protect the future/Beirut/Youth/ He originally refused to be a soldier, but then said, "If this battle is fought not for self-interest, but to protect the future of Islam, then I will cooperate." Qutuz, the Mamluk commander, then borrowed a great sword that was enshrined in Jerusalem and presented it to him, saying, "Then to protect the future of Islam, I am willing to bestow this sword upon you." |step4 = /Strategy of the Mamluk and power of the Mongols/Beirut/Youth/ The Mamluk army started the battle with superior forces. They struck a great blow pretending to withdraw only to lure the Mongols into a valley to crush them in an ambush. But the Mongols then charged at the Mamluk's flank and succeeded at throwing their enemy's ranks into disarray. Amidst this chaotic battlefield, it was that man, carrying his great sword, who rose above the fray. |step5 = /No retreat, just battle/Beirut/Youth/ He fought bravely at the heart of the Mongol army. But he never drew the sword even once and it stayed resting in its tanned leather scabbard. One after another, he was pierced by Mongol arrows until, finally, his gallant charge came to an end. Still standing, he stopped in his tracks. The sight of the man brought fear to the Mongol army. Their morale dropped and they fled. |step6 = /Warrior who protected the future/Beirut/Youth/ Seeing the headless corpse of the giant left behind on the battlefield, Qutuz was filled with sadness. When everything settled down, he built a grave and carved this on it: "Protected by this brave warrior, who was the second coming of Goliath, the future will spring forth from this place." According to my grandfather, the land has been known as the Spring of Goliath ever since. |step7 = /A Mongol soldier took the sword?/Beirut/Youth/ About the great sword? This wasn't part of the story, but don't you think the Mongol army took it with them? The sword was not even drawn once, but it took a man of such incredible strength just to wield it. They must have been in awe of it. Their capital at that time would have been near Trebizond, I think. |step8 = /Mongol soldier and the sword/Trebizond/Travelling Scholar/ In the land east of this town, you'll find the remains of the Mongol camp. There are things like saddles and bows, but I've never seen any swords. For one thing, they were more skilled at using projectile weapons than fighting in close quarters. I haven't progressed in my investigation of the land there, so I wouldn't be able to help you. But why don't you make your way over there? |step9 = 3/A note/Black Sea East Coast/Large Boulder/ "It appears that the sword has already been broken into many pieces. Maybe I can understand. They simply didn't know what to do with it. I request that someone with a heart place it under the watch of the gently giant who never even drew it. I should head for the land of the beginning and open a path for whoever follows me." |stepfinal = Location of the sword and the deepening mystery/Black Sea East Coast/near Large Boulder/ According to the legend you heard in Beirut, the Sword of Goliath was enshrined in Jerusalem until it was presented to a magnificent warrior who fought against the Mongol invasion. It then passed into the hands of the Mongols apparently. Judging by what was written on the giant rock, the sword can be found here somewhere. But why was such a message left behind? |discoXP = 1183 |cardXP = 591 |reportXP = 450 |reportfame = 300 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Goliath's sword |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Ten Commandments |landarea = Black Sea East Coast |seaarea = Black Sea }}